Better Safe than sorry
by gracelim
Summary: Brock wants Reba to give a serious talk to Kyra about the birds and the bees before she goes to prom. Reba trusts Kyra that she decides she doesn't have to, however after Kyra goes to prom with the boy she's been crushing on she becomes pregnant!


REBA

Better safe than sorry.

"Class, this is the Living Earth exhibit, before you leave the Science Centre today, you must choose a partner, and explore the exhibit, writing down what you see, hear or smell," said Mrs. Livingstone.

"Hey, Kyra," said Jerry. He tapped Kyra on the shoulder nervously.

"Hey, Jerry what's up?" Kyra said flirtatiously.

"Umm yeah, I'm just wondering, do you want to be my partner for today?" he asked.

"Yeah for sure" she said excited.

They walked around and came across the "tropical forest". It was a mini rainforest in the living earth centre.

"C'mon lets check it out Kyra" he said. They went inside and walked around the hot moist forest. They walked separate ways, but met at the end where there was a bridge and cool water trickling down the side. They bumped into each other unexpectedly. As they both turned around at the same time, they met eyes, but they both quickly looked away laughing.

"Briink!" Kyra's computer made noises, and her instant messenger icon kept popping up and down. In the middle of her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes to a dark room, with only her computer screen glaring in the dark. She climbed over and sat down to see who was messaging her at 2am.

"Jerry Thompson?!" She exclaimed. He was the boy from the science centre he was crushing on since the beginning of semester1. He wasn't the typical pretty boy, he had long messy brown hair with grungy loose clothing but she was always found herself attracted to him.

"Hey redhart" he typed. Jerry called her Redhart since the beginning of the semester in her science class because of her red hair and her last name "Hart".

"Hey what's going on?" she typed.

"Well Kyra, I know this might sound a bit unexpected, but I was just wondering who your going to prom with… You know seeing as its coming in 3 days..."

"Well ... I'm not sure yet because no one's asked me yet..." Kyra's heart kept jumping; she was waiting for him to ask for 2 weeks now.

" Well Kyra you know ever since the beginning of grade 12, in science when I first saw your big red hair, and pale white face, I knew right then you were the girl I wanted or should I say needed. And after the science centre, when I looked into your eyes...I knew you were the one"

"It might be kind of weird, but I'm just wondering if you wanna be my rock star at prom!"

"You mean like your date?"

"Well yeah..."

"Heck yes, heck Y-E-S!" she replied anxiously

"niiicee) Alright well I'll see you in class tomorrow Redhartt 3)".

After reading the heart he put beside her name her heart skipped a beat, and she slowly had a smile on her face satisfied.

The next morning as Kyra was headed towards the door to go to school she couldn't help but smile and look dazed. As her mom Reba saw her coming down the stairs she was shocked.

"Well, well, well! If my daughter Kyra is smiling, then pigs must be flyin' in the sky right now!" said Reba

"Oh please mom". Kyra said blushing. Kyra was always the angry emo kid in the family; she never smiled and was always sarcastic.

"C'mon, you can tell your mother, who is it?"

"Well there's this guy named Jerry, and he asked me to prom last night!"

"Jerry huhh? Well I want to meet this kid!"

"Uhh NOO!" said Kyra. "Your guna be such a loser, and just embarrass me in front of him" kyra continued.

"I promise Kyra I'll TRY to act sane, just bring him over for a bit before you go to prom, so I can have a lil chit chat with him."

"Whatever."

After Kyra left home to go to school, suddenly Brock and Barbara Jean came running in the house. Constantly they showed up without being invited.

"Oh great, what do you want now?" Reba said frustrated.

"I better get my aspirin ahead of time"

"WE HEARD ABOUT THE NEWS!" Barbara Jean squealed. Barbara Jean and Brock always had a tendency to just show up unexpectedly. Brock was her ex husband, and Barbara Jean was the lady he cheated on her with. However, she still managed to have some sort of a relationship with both of them

." Huh?" Reba replied.

"Our Kyra's got a date to prom?" Brock asked.

"When did you hear that, I just found out about it 1 minute ago" Reba exclaimed.

"Yeaahh, well um we were just spying through your door, and we just happened to eavesdrop on what she said" Barbara Jean said.

"Well that's not new is it? You guys seriously need to understand that if I DO NOT INVITE YOU OVER, you DO NOT show up." Reba said frustrated.

"Well I know you don't mean that, were your best friends Reba, you need us" Barbara Jean squealed. She came over and gave Reba a huge bear hug and picked her feet off the ground.

"Okay that's enough hunny" Brock said knowing Reba's limits.

"Well the reason I came was to tell you that you better keep a good eye on this boy, cause you know what happens on prom night.." Brock said.

"Oh, huh? What? Barbara Jean asked. Reba looked at her with scornful eyes. After a couple of seconds, Barbara Jean finally exclaimed

"OOOOOOh, y'all mean the birds and the bees!" Reba looked at her like she was going to smack a broom upside her head.

"Well, I'm just telling you to talk to her, look at Cheyenne we don't want Kyra to fall into her footsteps "Brock said worried. Reba and Brock's daughter Cheyenne was pregnant at 17 with her boyfriend Van.

"Don't worry about it, I know Kyra she's my little girl... I've taught her well you should know that by now. OKAY WELL NOW Y'ALL CAN GET! I gotta take care of Elizabeth, Cheyenne and Van went out so Grandma's in charge of watching her. "

"Alright BFF, I'll give you a ring later, TATA!"

"Oh just get out already" Reba said.

"Later" Brock said.

As Kyra was in school, she realized after talking to Jerry first period all her classes just whizzed by with him on her mind. The day of prom had already come, and it was her last class of the day. She was sitting in Math daydreaming about her and Jerry just dancing, and him kissing her, and him touching her...

"KYRA!" Mr. Depont interrupted. Kyra had been so caught up in her fantasies that she completely forgot she was in class.

"Yeah, whatever!" Kyra said rebelliously.

"Briiiiinggg" As the school bell rung she ran out of class and into her locker to grab her stuff and run home.

As she walked home, she thought to herself aloud.

"Kyra what the heck were you thinking of in class. It's prom and everything, you know what that means, he's gunna go for the kill. Well what should I do...? Well I really like him and all, maybe if we use protection, nothing will happen. I'm sure he'll take the safety precautions.. Well I hope he'll bring". She said to herself. As she walked through the door, her mother was standing right there arms crossed.

" Kyra, I've been cleaning the house all day, and I got my camera ready and everything so I'm ready to meet this Jerry!" Reba said with a huge grin on her face.

" Mhmm, yeah, see your going to embarrass me." Kyra said.

" Hahha, heck yes I am" Reba said. Few hours went by, and suddenly it was time. Jerry came to the door, as Reba opened the door she was shocked at what she saw. A boy wearing a purple suit, with a cane, and an orange top hat, came to her door with a big smile on his face.

" Hi ms. hart my name is Jerry, and I'm here to take your daughter to prom. " Jerry said with a smile. Reba was surprised that he came off so friendly.

" Hello Jerry, well I hope you two have fun tonight, and be safe." Reba said. As Kyra came down, she looked stunning. She wore a beautiful sparkling red dress that accentuated her locks of long red hair.

"You look great" he said.

"Not so bad yourself" Kyra said back

" Well c'mon were gunna be late" Jerry said.

"Alright, Kyra go on have fun," she said. She quickly pulled Kyra and whispered,

"I've taught you well, so I'm just going to trust that you'll be good. " Reba said. Before Kyra walked out, she grabbed her mom's arm and whispered.

"I'm NOT Cheyenne." she said

"That's my girl, Reba said.

As they arrived to the Banquet hall at prom, it was amazing. People were already on the dance floor, dancing the night away. Jerry and Kyra immediately started to dance together, he put his hand around her waist as the swayed back and forth. After hours of endless dancing, and whispering sweet nothings to one another, Kyra was satisfied from the pumping music, and people dancing and most importantly being with Jerry.

"The last song of the night folks, so DANCE IT UPP GRADS OF '08!" The Dj screamed. "C'mon Kyra lets go... I have a surprise for you" Jerry whispered. He held her hand softly, and they both left the banquet hall and into the limo.

"Where we going? Kyra asked"

"To the Hilton... I got us a hotel" Jerry replied. He gently kissed her on her lips, he stroked her hair, and held her tightly. And right then she didn't care what her mom said or what her dad would think it would be just her and Jerry that night. When they entered the room, it was filled with candles and rose petals, nothing was going to stop her tonight. Usually the guys would make the first move, but Kyra was so surprised about how well planned Jerry was, she just went for it. She tackled him down onto the bed and one thing led to another.

They began to kiss each other slowly, but began to pick up the pace as jerry began to hold Kyra more tightly.

"Kyra, are you ready-" jerry started but he was cut off by Kyra

"Shut up, and just kiss me" she replied seductively, in other words, she was up for anything.

"But- I don't have a glove.." jerry said quietly

Kyra stopped for a moment, she didn't want to risk anything, but how could she resist? Here next to her was the most sweetest and the hottest boy she has ever laid eyes on, and it was Prom Night, it was worth a risk.

"I don't care, I want you Jerry" she replied again

After that, nothing could stop them from what they were about to do, and that night was the best night the both of them had ever shared.

2 weeks later.

Kyra locked herself in the bathroom. Sprawled on the floor she quietly sobbed. She sat back up held her knees to her chest and held her heart. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face; she held her stomach and held on to the plastic stick. She opened her eyes. The tip of the meter in the stick slowly turned pink, and then grew darker and darker into deep red.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Kyra violently screamed and cried. She didn't care if her mom heard her.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" she shrieked. She slammed the stick on the floor. She plopped down onto the floor and quieted down silently sobbing again. She picked up the box, ripped it into pieces and picked up the stick with it and slammed it into the trash can. The tears wouldn't stop, she stood up and looked into the bathroom mirror disgusted at her own reflected and quietly whispered

. "Just another Cheyenne..."

Reba burst in from all the noise of crying in the bathroom.

"KYRA, baby what's wrong!" Reba cried shocked. Kyra jumped up and hugged her mom, never wanting to let go. Over Kyra's shoulder, she spotted the pregnancy test.

"It's okay... It's okay baby" Reba said hushed. She held onto her stroking her back to comfort her.

"Everything's going to be alright." Kyra was afraid, she was afraid they would kick her out. Afraid they disown her and call her dirty names.

"Mom, I swear, we were safe, I... I just don't know what happened." Kyra managed to stumble out. Reba looked into the depths of her daughters eyes that were filled with tears, then just held on to her until suddenly, a teardrop came rushing down her cheek swell.

In the living room, they had a long and serious discussion about what needed to be done. Reba agreed to let Kyra stay at home, but she had to tell Jerry about the pregnancy. Reba also told her that she had to finish high school; otherwise, she would be kicked out. Kyra then fell into her mother's arms and started to cry.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," whispered Kyra. Reba nodded.

"C'mon, we're going to go see Jerry and his parents," said Reba. Kyra was scared when she heard that, but, she realized it was the right thing to do. They slowly left the house to visit Jerry and his family. As Reba, Kyra, and Brock headed over to Jerry's Kyra's heart was thumping, she was scared that Jerry would freak out and bail like in the movies and the rap videos. As Kyra walked into his room, she slowly explain everything that had happened. Jerry did not speak. He looked shocked, and frightened. As Kyra looked at his pale face, she knew he was going to say goodbye to her forever. Jerry finally looked into her eyes and said,

"I'm in."


End file.
